


Sweater Weather

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Sweater Weather

You woke up to Stiles telling you that he needed to go to the station to help out his dad a bit, leaving you alone in your warm, cosy bed as he rushed to grab his clothes, scattered across the room from the night before. After drifting off back to sleep for a while you woke up, feeling somewhat well rested. Sitting up your stretched your arms while letting out a yawn, grabbing your phone to see how late it was. Putting on some comfortable clothes you went to the kitchen to eat something before planting yourself in front of the TV, basically doing nothing. You were enjoying your break for sure, no school, no homework and you could sleep as much and as long as you wanted, especially since your parents had to go to work every morning and therefore weren’t there to judge you getting up in the afternoon. Completely lost in your own thought you didn’t notice at first when your phone went off next to you, only seeing the text you had just gotten several moments later, Scott’s name shining on your screen together with a message.

‘Pack meeting, now! Meet up in the parking lot at BHHS’

You quickly got up from the sofa, speeding into your room to change into a pair of jeans and pulled a random hoodie over your head, bracing yourself against the chilly weather outside. After grabbing your phone and the keys to your car you drove to the parking lot, somehow ending up arriving after everyone else.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. There was a traffic jam on my way,” you panted out, running from your car, after locking it, to your friends.  
“It’s fine, (Y/N),” Scott smiled, “Come on.”  
Your friend led you into school, Stiles and you walking directly behind him, followed by Lydia, Derek, Kira, Malia and Liam trailing behind you. After a few steps, most of them started to either giggle or chuckle which caused you to turn around seeing even Derek with a smile on his usually grim face. Your face twisted in confusion but you decided against asking what was going on and just kept walking, catching up with Stiles and Scott walking beside the former.  
You soon entered the lab, Scott holding the door open for everyone, you following your boyfriend into the room. Hearing your friends snicker behind your back, made you turn around again, a frown etched onto your face as you looked at them.  
“What’s up with you? Do I have anything on my back? If so, I’d be glad if you could tell me,” you snapped slightly before you felt Stiles’ arms wrap around your waist.  
“You probably should’ve checked what you choose to wear, babe.” He quickly pecked your check, a goofy smile on his lips as he did.  
You looked at the clothes you were wearing, not being able to see anything that could’ve caused your friends to laugh until you realised how much bigger your hoodie was. Normally it fit you just right but the one you were wearing today was too big for you, baggy and reaching the middle of your thighs.  
“Had a fun night yesterday, (Y/N)?” Lydia teased, causing everyone to burst out laughing while you were visibly embarrassed.  
“I think you look cute,” Stiles whispered in your ear, a smile tugging at your lips as he did.  
“Well, maybe I should wear your clothes more often then, Stilinski?”  
“Please do, I will happily give them to you.” Stiles turned you around slightly so he could place his lips on yours, a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
“Ugh, gross. Get a room,” Liam gagged, teasing you even more.  
Even though it was at your expense, it felt good seeing your friends happy and carefree for once, with everything that was going on in Beacon Hills at the moment. Even though you had been in several life-threatening situations within the last few months it was nice to see the people you cared about without a constant frown on their faces, to have your boyfriend’s arms wrapped around you and just be able to laugh and not have to worry about the next danger, the next time you’d have to fight in order to protect those you loved. It was nice having a short moment of peace during all the craziness in your life.


End file.
